Список официальных энциклопедий и справочников по «Звёздным войнам»
A Guide to the Star Wars Universe * ''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', First Edition * ''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition * ''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition Essential Guides Первое поколение * The Essential Guide to Alien Species * The Essential Guide to Characters * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * The Essential Guide to Droids * The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons * The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology Второе поколение * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды * The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии Третье поколение * Иллюстрированный атлас * Джедаи против ситхов: Иллюстрированное руководство по Силе * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела * Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя * The Essential Characters Incredible Cross Sections * Star Wars Incredible Cross-Sections (Original Trilogy) * Star Wars Incredible Cross-Sections: Episode I * Star Wars Incredible Cross-Sections: Episode II * Star Wars Incredible Cross-Sections: Episode III * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections Inside the Worlds of * Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy * Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I * Миры Звёздных войн. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам Visual Dictionaries * Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary * Episode I: The Visual Dictionary * Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary * Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary * Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь * Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide New Battle Fronts * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles Technical Journal * Star Wars Technical Journal (Volume One) of the Planet Tatooine * Star Wars Technical Journal (Volume Two) of the Imperial Forces * Star Wars Technical Journal (Volume Three) of the Rebel Forces Коллекции * Star Wars Technical Journal * Star Wars Technical Journal Collector's Edition Star Wars Masterpiece Edition * Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader * C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid * Aurra Sing: Dawn of the Bounty Hunters West End Games Справочники * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game * ''The Star Wars Sourcebook * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen * Star Wars Sourcebook * The Star Wars Rules Companion * Rebel Alliance Sourcebook * Heir to the Empire Sourcebook * Dark Force Rising Sourcebook * The Last Command Sourcebook * Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition * Imperial Sourcebook * Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook * Dark Empire Sourcebook * The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook * The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook * The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide * Путеводитель по «Сказаниям о джедаях» * Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition * The Jedi Academy Sourcebook * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen * Jedi Dawn by Paul Cockburn (0 BBY) * The Bounty Hunter by Paul Cockburn (2 ABY) Galaxy Guides * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope * Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back * Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi * Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters * Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley * Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts * Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim * Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters * Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations * Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies Тематические дополнения * Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe * Star Wars Campaign Pack * Tatooine Manhunt * Strike Force: Shantipole * Battle for the Golden Sun * Lightsaber Dueling Pack * Starfighter Battle Book: X-wing vs TIE Interceptor * Battle for Endor (Solitaire) * Starfall * Scavenger Hunt * Riders of the Maelstrom * Otherspace * Otherspace II: Invasion * Crisis on Cloud City * The Isis Coordinates * Scoundrel's Luck * Jedi's Honor * The Game Chambers of Questal * Death in the Undercity * Black Ice * Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One * Domain of Evil * Death Star Technical Companion * Cracken's Rebel Field Guide * Graveyard of Alderaan * Planet of the Mists * The Politics of Contraband * Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two * The Abduction * Mission to Lianna * Wanted by Cracken * Supernova * Twin Stars of Kira * Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three * The Star Wars Planets Collection * Creatures of the Galaxy * Cracken's Rebel Operatives * Flashpoint! Brak Sector * Platt's Starport Guide * The DarkStryder Campaign * Hideouts & Strongholds * Heroes & Rogues * Goroth: Slave of the Empire * Galladinium's Fantastic Technology * Classic Campaigns * Alliance Intelligence Reports * The Kathol Outback * The Kathol Rift * Live-Action Adventures * The DarkStryder Campaign: Endgame * Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy * Operation: Elrood * Instant Adventures * Pirates & Privateers * Introductory Adventure Game * No Disintegrations * Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids * Imperial Double-Cross * Tapani Sector Instant Adventures * Stock Ships * Player's Guide to Tapani * The Black Sands of Socorro * Secrets of the Sisar Run * Cracken's Threat Dossier * Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook * Lords of the Expanse * Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear * Platt's Smugglers Guide * The Far Orbit Project * Alien Encounters Миниатюры * Star Wars Miniatures Battles * Star Wars Miniatures Rules * Miniatures Battles, Second Edition * Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion * Imperial Entanglements * Mos Eisley Adventure Set Wizards of the Coast * Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook * Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game * Secrets of Naboo * Living Force Campaign Guide * Secrets of Tatooine * Справочник по Тёмной стороне * Rebellion Era Sourcebook * Антология рас * Starships of the Galaxy * Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев» * Tempest Feud Revised Edition * Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook * Справочник по джедаям * Arms & Equipment Guide * Корусант и Центральные Миры * Полная антология рас * Hero's Guide * Galactic Campaign Guide * Джеонозис и миры Внешнего Кольца * Справочник по противникам Saga Edition * Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook * Dawn of Defiance * Starships of the Galaxy * Threats of the Galaxy * Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики» * Руководство по «Силе необузданной» * Scum and Villainy * Руководство по Войнам клонов * Руководство по эпохе Наследия * Jedi Academy Training Manual * Руководство по эпохе Восстания * Galaxy at War * Scavenger's Guide to Droids * Галактика интриг * Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам Разное * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide * The Illustrated Star Wars Universe * Руководство для постигающих Силу * Star Wars: Chronicles * Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels * Star Wars Encyclopedia * Кто есть кто в «Звёздных войнах»: карманный справочник по персонажам Оригинальной трилогии * The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide * Creating the Worlds of Star Wars: 365 Days * Dressing a Galaxy: The Costumes of Star Wars * From Star Wars to Indiana Jones: The Best of the Lucasfilm Archives * Monsters and Aliens from George Lucas * Sculpting a Galaxy: Inside the Star Wars Model Shop * The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire * Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive * Star Wars: The Comics Companion * Star Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe * Star Wars Scrapbook: The Essential Collection * Star Wars From Concept to Screen to Collectible * Star Wars: The Magic of Myth * The Star Wars Poster Book * Star Wars: The Power of Myth * The Star Wars Vault * Star Wars: A Pop-Up Guide to the Galaxy * The Empire Strikes Back Notebook * I'd Just as Soon Kiss a Wookiee: The Quotable Star Wars * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia * Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic * The Empire Strikes Back Illustrated Edition * Return Of The Jedi Illustrated Edition * Star Wars And History * A Brief Guide To Star Wars Категория:Списки (реальный мир)